Sesión 2: Don't Split the Party!
*Inserte aquí canción de campamento catolicoapostolicoromano sobre pasear por el bosque* Morgan y sus Cymar se encuentran en un claro del bosque de Bristle Quil???, en la Colina de los 200 Robles, después de haber descubierto una serie de pasadizos subterráneos que unían el bosque con el Palacio Esmeralda. Como ya habían decidido, se dirigen de vuelta a Avalon sin contratiempos, bajo la guía de Kay. Sin embargo, al llegar a las murallas, la montura de Síle, Guinness, un tigre dientes de sable, hace que los soldados no les dejen entrar de buenas a primeras. Sin poder convencerles (inusual en ella, tan baja persuasión), la paladín decide cargar con los dos darklings que tenían prisioneros y entrar sin Guinness. Antes de entrar a la prisión, Toirdelbach se detiene y explica a Morgan su charla con Judoc hacía unas horas, donde éste había accedido a hablar con ellos en un momento más tranquilo. Propone ir al castillo a hablar con él (después de darle la olla con el sprite a Morgan) mientras los demás dejan a los prisioneros y hablan con Neasa. Kay decide ir con él, poco dispuesto a separarse, pero menos dispuesto aún a dejar a alguien solo. Pesadilla en la Cocina El druida y el bardo se dirigen al castillo, y buscan a Judoc en el comedor, sin éxito. Aun así, encuentran a Quimin, que les dice que hacía poco había ido a la cocina y, cuando no encuentran allí a nadie, le piden a Quimin que busque al ayuda de cámara de su parte mientras investigan la cocina con más atención. Toirdelbach se percata de que hay una estantería algo extraña, en la que no se ve la pared de detrás como en las demás. Quizá Judoc así que planean que Kay, algo más fuerte, intente moverla, mientras Toirdelbach se arma con una sartén para noquear a quien fuese necesario. Pero al mover la estantería ésta cae sobre ellos, haciendo que Toirdelbach salte a un lado y dejando todo el peso de la misma sobre Kay. No ha sido la mejor de sus ejecuciones, pero han descubierto que, pese a que no hay nadie al otro lado, lo que sí hay es un pasadizo que baja, una vez más, hacia las entrañas de la colina. Y, por supuesto, deciden seguirlo. En la cárcel, maybe, pero el eyeliner on fleek Mientras tanto, Síle y Morgan entran a la prisión de Avalon. Se trata de un edificio de un uso menor al esperado, debido a las leyes de Marestir. Por norma general, la mayoría de criminales son condenados al exilio o tienen que cubrir sus penas con multas, así que las cárceles no están muy llenas que digamos. La carcelera mete en prisión a los darklings y les guía hacia la capitana de la guardia. Neasa las recibe en su encierro voluntario, presentando un aspecto muy bueno, pese a las circunstancias. Tras saludarles, empieza a explicarles su versión de la historia. Dice que la noche del asesinato, Quimin fue a avisarle personalmente que algo extraño había pasado en la cocina, pero que en cuanto ella había bajado no había visto nada. Era normal que hubiesen acudido a ella ya que, debido a que necesita menos sueño que los demás, llevaba 60 años encargándose de guardar los aposentos reales. También revela que no hay guardia en las salas de bajo, donde vive el servicio, simplemente se cierra con llave. Terminan con su conversación, pero antes de marcharse, Morgan, que aún tiene la olla de Toirdelbach en el regazo, menciona que aún deben hacerse cargo del ser de su interior. Cuando le explica a Neasa que se trata de una criatura fey, y es sólo una de las múltiples que se han encontrado aquel día, la capitana de la guardia insiste en saber más sobre el asunto. Síle y Morgan le cuentan que se han encontrado y enfrentado a darklings, consiguiendo dos prisioneros, y Neasa se altera y les instruye que no deben estar a oscuras durante mucho tiempo bajo ningún concepto, siempre a la luz, dado que les debilita. Cuando Morgan revela que el ser de la olla es un quickling, la elfa se preocupa aún más, y les dice que tienen que sacarle de allí. Neasa explica que existen cientos de Cortes, pero hay dos importantes: la Corte Oscura, liderada por la Reina Oscura, y la Corte Luminosa. Estas Cortes, pese a que se encuentran en la Feywild, pueden acceder al Plano Material. Todos los seres que se han encontrado los Cymar pertenecen a la Corte Oscura. Síle, antes de liberar a Neasa, le interroga más a fondo, y ésta le explica que hay muchas más entradas a la Feywild (¿quizá la puerta de piedra que habían encontrado?), y que es posible que, si se han adentrado al castillo, sea buscando algo (¿la espada de Eamon?), o a alguien (¿el mestizo?). Síle y Morgan deciden sacar a la capitana de la guardia de prisión, y dirigirse al Palacio Esmeralda a toda prisa a buscar a Kay y Toirdelbach. Meanwhile our idiots explorers... Ajenos a la conversación de sus compañeras, el druida y el bardo se adentran en el túnel, llegando a la misma sala en la que se enfrentaron a los darklings, con una única diferencia: la gran puerta de piedra está abierta. Toirdelbach se vuelve invisible, y se adentra sigilosamente al interior de la caverna, mientras Kay hace guardia. Al otro lado de la puerta descubre a Judoc, vestido de negro con extraños ropajes y empacando sus cosas a toda prisa a la luz de un pequeño fuego. Cuando el semi elfo lo apaga, Toirdelbach le pierde por la oscuridad. Judoc sale de la caverna, y detecta a Kay. Tras maldecir al ser descubierto, empieza a intentar huir. Judoc is trash, pero shippeamos esto un poco Al llegar al palacio, las tres mujeres se separan, y Síle va a buscar a Toirdelbach y Kay en el comedor, donde el bardo había dicho que seguramente acudirían. No les encuentra, pero sí ve a Quimin, a quien pregunta si les ha visto. No demasiado convencida con su respuesta, y sospechosa de él tras la historia de Neasa, le interroga y consigue romperle, obteniendo una confesión: Judoc le convenció hace dos noches que distrajese a la guardia, y aunque él no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones en aquel momento, accedió. Síle le encierra en la despensa para que no escape, mientras va a buscar a sus amigos por el pasadizo de la cocina que han dejado abierto. Kay no ve en la oscuridad porque no es humano, qué va Antes de que a Judoc le dé tiempo a escapar, Kay, con una puntería sorprendente pese a estar completamente a oscuras, le congela con un hechizo, noqueándole al instante. Después de que el druida ilumine la caverna, Toirdelbach estabiliza a Judoc, para poder interrogarle y averiguar qué hacía ahí. Deciden subir al castillo para ello, encontrándose con Síle que, agradecida de que hubiesen llegado a tiempo para detenerle, les pone al día mientras coge a Quimin (que parece terriblemente preocupado al ver a Judoc inconsciente), y se dirigen todos a buscar a Morgan. *Toirdelbach voice* He has a point, you know Neasa y Morgan están en la habitación de ésta, ambas armadas y preparadas para cualquier cosa, cuando los Cymar entran con Quimin y Judoc. Sin detenerse, la capitana rebusca en la mochila de Judoc, encontrando una nota en la que pone "El tiempo se acaba, la Corte Oscura te espera, cumple tu misión y vuelve a casa". Síle despierta a Judoc para interrogarle, y castea Zone of Truth, consiguiendo que Judoc confiese. Explica que él abrió la puerta, que se aseguró que Neasa no estuviese, y que dejó entrar a las criaturas que acabaron con el Ár Righ. Cuando le preguntan por qué, declara que odia a los ricos, los poderosos, los righ, que creen que por tener un apellido noble deben tener acceso a más derechos y méritos. No accede a responder más preguntas, ni qué le había prometido la Corte Oscura o cómo había entrado en contacto con ellos. Intentan decidir qué hacer con él. Neasa quiere matarle, no juzgarle, dado que en un juicio, el resultado más probable (el exilio) es beneficioso para él. Después de una tensa discusión entre Toirdelbach y Neasa, los Cymar acaban convenciendo a la capitana y a Morgan que un juicio es la mejor opción y que, sabiendo quiénes serán sus jueces, puede que consigan encauzar el juicio a su favor. El caso está resuelto, y Morgan dice que, a partir de ahora, el Concilio se deberá reunir para decidir un nuevo Ár Righ. Categoría:Sesiones